1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to construction components for buildings and to methods of constructing and utilizing such construction components. The present invention relates more specifically to improvements and additional components for a system of extruded aluminum post construction. The basic post structure of the present invention has a tubular configuration with a substantially constant wall thickness and a number of longitudinal grooves arranged on its outer periphery. Each groove has an arcuate wall portion and an intersecting, substantially flat wall portion adapted to retain a variety of brackets, adapters and interconnecting components for mounting the posts and connecting one to another.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, posts and support assemblies in the past for such constructed objects as privacy fences, boat docks, cyclone fencing, highway signs, storage sheds, buildings, homes, warehouses and the like have utilized various devices that are cumbersome and require frequent maintenance and replacement. It has been recognized that metallic posts and other building construction components alleviate some of the wear and deteriorating properties of wooden posts and the like. Special attachments and hardware requirements for such metallic construction elements have slowed the use of such primary posts and beam components in the applications mentioned above.
Various attempts to solve or rectify the problems associated with connecting, mounting and utilizing metallic posts and cross-beams have mostly proven unsuccessful. The most significant prior art attempts to utilize such metallic building components are exemplified by applicant's prior issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,343, issued Mar. 6, 1979, entitled "Post Apparatus and Methods of Constructing and Utilizing Same", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,338, issued Mar. 25, 1980, entitled "Construction Components, Assemblies Thereof, and Methods of Making and Using Same."
The two issued patents identified above describe the basic components for a metallic post based building system upon which the present invention improves. Since the issuance of the above referenced patents, others have attempted to base improvements on the fundamental design disclosed in the patents, but with little success.
Among the more significant efforts to improve upon the basic metallic post building system concept are the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,741, issued Yeh on Apr. 2, 1991, entitled "Structure of Multi-Function Frame Members", utilizes an octagonal tube with an interior square cross-section. A multi-legged orthogonally structured connector is utilized to attach one octagonal tube to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,449, issued Celli on Mar. 25, 1986, entitled "Prefabricated Structural Connector for Steel Frame Building", describes a rectangular tube structure designed to fit around a standard cylindrical post and to retain a number of plates at orthogonal positions about the tube. The connector attaches to the post and is fixed in position by an arrangement of set screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,596, issued to Davidson on Jul. 24, 1984, entitled "Arrangement for Frame and the Like", describes tubular struts much in the nature of the Yeh patent identified above. Two piece connector devices are used to attach one tubular strut to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,359, issued to Staeger on Apr. 22, 1986, entitled "Profile Tubes for the Production of Readily Assembled and Dismantled Structures" describes a variety of tubular posts with star-shaped cross-sections and a clamping connector designed to attach the end of one such tube to the side of another.
The present invention is an array of structural improvements to assembly and system components and the addition of new system components that improves upon the basic structure and function of the earlier issued patents.